Renesmee and the Big Bad Wolf
by ShopliftersOFTheWorldUnite
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is not a little child any more, but getting Jacob and her family to see that is not as simple as she wishes it was. Jacob and Nessie, also Bella, Edward and others in later chaps.
1. Dangerous Advances

**Renesmee and the Big Bad Wolf**

Chapter 1 – Dangerous advances

'I'm not that short actually! I'm taller than Mom!' I protested, yanking my head out of the headlock Jake currently had me in and smoothing my silky hair with my fingertips. He just laughed.

'Ok, whatever you say…' He chuckled. 'Shortie.' His lopsided grin grew as he attempted to poke me in the side of the stomach with his finger. I dodged him at the last second, he always forgot about the superhuman reflexes that came with being half-human, half-vampire. I stuck my tongue out at him in a very childish gesture before sprinting ahead into the depths of the trees.

'Race you!' I yelled over my shoulder, immediately hearing the sounds of his large, but unmistakeably human footprints morph into the muffled thumps of giant paws.

I giggled as I raced, my smooth solid body doing me justice as I weaved around tall trees, listening to the sound of Jacob rapidly nearing me. _In wolf form, what a cheater_. I thought to myself light heartedly as I was wrestled gently, well, as gently as a ten foot tall wolf was capable of, to the leafy ground.

'That's against the rules! You're not allowed to phase!' I screamed, heaving the heavy body from mine. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop myself from giggling as Jake rolled over, his pink tongue lolling out of his mouth comically.

We had just finished hunting. I preferred to go out at night, even though Mom and Dad didn't approve as I still needed to sleep. This fact annoyed me almost as much as Quil and Paul when they hadn't had any trouble to deal with in a while and took out their excess energy on irritating me. The only comforting factor was that the wolves needed sleep as well. But I still wondered what I was missing in the twelve hours a day I was unconscious. Every time I asked, however, Emmett would laugh his booming laugh and tell me I had a lot to learn, and Dad would shoot him a filthy look. Whatever. There was nothing I could do about it. That I knew of.

I suddenly noticed Jake nudging me with his soft nose. He was trying to tell me something.

_What? _I used my talent to transmit the information to him instead of speaking out loud. It always felt more comfortable that way.

He whipped his head around speedily so that he was looking away from me.

_Oh…_ I realised. _You want me to turn around so you can phase back_.

I felt a wide grin spread across my face. Revenge.

The giant wolf nodded his head vigorously. I raised my eyebrows.

_What's in it for me? _

He let out a huge huff of air before nudging my head to the side. I refused to let it move, using my super-strength to keep my neck still. Jake's eyes turned pleading, making me giggle again.

_Come on Jake, you're imprinted on me; I have to see you naked at some point!_

The words spilled out in a rush that I wasn't able to control. His head suddenly froze and he looked me straight in the eye. I wasn't sure how to continue, I couldn't believe I had just said those words. Even if they were just in my mind.

'I- well…. um…' I hesitated, speaking out loud and removing my skin from his contact. He was still looking at me in the same, disbelieving way.

I had known Jake my whole life, even if it had been a short one, and I felt like, other than my mom and dad, I trusted him more than anyone in the world. We talked about everything. Except the fact that I would be fully-grown in around two years, and then I knew that everything would change. I had seen Sam and Emily together. Their bond was very different to mine and Jake's, and I had found myself, recently, wanting something that more closely resembled their relationship than the brother-sister thing Jake and I had going on. I had a feeling that sometimes he wanted to say more than he did about it but always stopped himself at the last minute.

Not knowing what to do, I gave in and turned my face away so he could phase. Jake remained frozen for a full five seconds before standing up from the ground. I heard a quiet rustling sound as he transformed smoothly back into a man behind me and slid on his shorts.

I could see the sky just beginning to lighten through the trees. It must have nearly been morning. I realised we should be getting back to the house; dad said I had to be back by dawn, and although I wasn't scared of him, I was pretty sure I didn't want to make him angry. Well, not _too_ angry, anyway. Or mom for that matter, she was almost as scary as dad when she wanted to be.

'Um…you can turn around again.' His voice came from behind me, sounding way more formal than I was used to.

I turned my head slightly, seeing his wide, tanned chest out of the corner of my eye. It had been doing rather strange things to me recently when I looked at it. Things I wasn't used to. A curious shiver flew through my whole body after just a glance, and since Jake rarely wore anything more than his tattered old shorts, I suspected that people had started to notice.

My eyes worked their way up to his brown face, taking in his dark, deep-set eyes. He smiled at me hesitantly. Something seemed to have changed, something so small and seemingly insignificant I wasn't sure what it was. I stood up, brushing the leaves from my bare legs and straightening the scandalously short denim skirt that Rose had lent me. I took a step towards Jake, angling my neck so that I could see his face so high above me. Luckily, he seemed to have stopped growing, not that it made much difference as he still towered over my whole family. Also luckily, I think that Dad had finally got over this fact, however much he denied that it annoyed him. I didn't know what was going on to be honest, Dad and Jake were such good friends, but sometimes the way they looked at each other was downright terrifying, and I wasn't scared easily. I supposed that it was simply the lingering remains of the traditional hatred between vampires and werewolves.

I reached up as high as I could go to touch my palm to Jake's slightly stubbly cheek. _Are you Ok?_

He nodded, his smile looking much more authentic.

'Its fine, Ness. You have no idea _how _fine actually…' He said the last part to himself. I looked at him questioningly. 'I…look Nessie, you're only fifteen – or there about – and it's not like you have long to…to wait, you know, until you're an adult. Then we can talk. Ok?'

I knew he was totally right. I knew he was. But something in me forced tears to well up in my eyes and my throat to feel constricted.

'Oh my God…Nessie…have I upset you?' He leaned his head down so it was level with mine. There was a look of pain in his eyes. My hand was still connected with the skin of his cheek.

_So…Does that mean…you don't find me…attractive…in that way…yet?_ I forced myself to add the 'yet' on the end.

The look on his face went from sorrowful to downright disbelieving mixed with terrible indecision. He was silent for a long time, the strange expression frozen in place. Finally, when I was considering breaking the silence myself, he spoke in a voice that was almost a croak.

'Renesmee Cullen, are you telling me you honestly believe it would be in any way possible…that you…that I…might _not _find you…' He pulled away from me and ran his fingers through his long hair. He took a deep, calming breath before turning back to me and continuing with a loud sigh. 'Oh God, Ness, have you _seen _you? You're the most beautiful thing that has ever walked this Earth. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I just…we just can't. Ok? You must get how hard this is right now, right? You're the most gorgeous girl in the whole world and you think _I _don't find _you _attractive.' He shook his head, smiling slightly.

Ok, I knew I was beautiful. With parents like mine, how could I not be? I even knew that I might even possibly be more beautiful than my stunning family, what with the blood-filled rosy cheeks and warmer skin tone. But that didn't stop Jacob's words shooting through my body, making my already naturally racing heart jump and stutter. I took a deep steadying breath and noticed the faraway look on Jacob's face.

'What?' I asked when he didn't continue. His gaze moved back to me, his smile lingering.

'It's just that…' He looked like he was debating saying something. I gave him a questioning look. 'You remind me so much of your mom sometimes. That's all.' He grinned. I had certainly not expected that. But then, just when I thought I could predict Jacob's every word, he would surprise me like that. It was one of the reasons why I…I cut my thoughts off there. It wouldn't do me any good to carry on. I wondered what he had been thinking of.

I knew he had had a little crush on my mom before I was born but it never went anywhere because she was in love with dad. Simple as that. Even though it kind of creeped me out, Jacob always said that he was glad, that destiny must have kept him free for me. As much as I trusted Jacob and my family, something told me there was more to the story than they revealed to me. No one would talk about it much when I asked though. Not even Alice, who would usually go to alarming lengths to fill me in on anything I wanted to know.

'OK. So, you're saying that you _do_ think I'm pretty?' I felt the need to get his reassurance. Or maybe it was the selfish part of me just wanting to hear him say it again. He looked me straight in the eye, his expression now deadly serious.

'Ness. I think you're more than pretty, you're beautiful.'

The strange feeling I got when I looked at his bare chest came back to me. It was, if possible, even more intense than before. It was like a shiver that started in my stomach and radiated outwards until it reached my toes. I didn't know if it was caused by his words or the look in his warm brown eyes when he said them. Maybe it was both. I didn't even realise until after I had moved that the gap between us had lessened considerably. I also noticed that he didn't back away.

He was very close, and I could feel the werewolf heat radiating from him, magnified by a hundred. I could hear his increasingly rapid breathing, and his steady, thumping heartbeats. The sound was hypnotic.

I reached up again, this time slowly, my hand trembling slightly until it came to rest on his cheek.

_I love you._

There. I said it. Well, I thought it. But he heard and that's all that matters. Actually, I couldn't believe I had just admitted that. Even though I had been steadily coming to the conclusion over the last few weeks, I had not considered actually _telling _him any time soon.

I found that I had looked away; I wasn't meeting his eyes anymore. I peeked up through my lashes, almost afraid of his response; he would surely tell me the same thing he had been saying whenever I had made any tiny advances in the past. We had to wait.

He hadn't moved a muscle, he was as still as a vampire.

However, the sight I found when I looked up at his face was not one I had expected. He was still gazing at me, his eyes burning the way they had been when he was telling me I was beautiful. He made me feel beautiful.

'I love you too, Ness.' His voice was barely a whisper, even with my supernaturally sensitive hearing I had to strain to catch the words. But he definitely said it. These three words I had wanted to hear from his mouth like I had never wanted anything before. But now, I realised suddenly, that wish had been fulfilled, another desire had taken its place. A stronger one.

I stood on my toes and, sliding the hand on his cheek round to the back of his neck so that my fingers wove between the long silky strands of russet hair, I forced his head down so I could reach. The air between us was hot and thick, like electric treacle as I inched forward. And then, before he had time to react, to pull away, to reject me again, my lips crashed into his. The force of the kiss drove me closer. I was in control, my lips moving on his like it was their life's purpose. Jacob remained motionless. My other hand also reached his luscious hair, tangling together fingers and hair; keeping the contact I needed so desperately. I needed him more than I needed air, more than my heart needed to pound as it was doing wildly at that moment. It was like a release. It was like it was the thing I had been waiting for but hadn't realised it until this moment. It was the best feeling in the world.

Until a few seconds later, when it was knocked off the top spot by something else. Jacob came to life.

His soft, full lips were suddenly kissing back, the heat of them seeming to warm up my whole body until I didn't think I could stand it any longer. His giant hands snaked around my waist, holding my body to him. I could hear his heart thumping as wildly as mine as our lips danced together. Our breathing mingled to become one big ragged mess of air, inhaled and exhaled forcefully in quick, disjointed gusts. I was feeling slightly light headed. I wasn't even sure passing out was possible for me, but I felt like I was headed that way all the same.

And as suddenly as it had started, the kiss ended. Jacob stepped back, breaking my grip on him. My hands fell limply to my sides. I bit my lip.

I could still hear Jake's pants and his accelerated heartbeat along with mine. I couldn't look at him; I was still in a complete other world. I had just had my first kiss. It had been as perfect and as magical as it always was on TV and in movies and in the books I borrowed from mom's bookshelf in the living room. And it had been with Jacob, the man I loved, and would always love. Happiness welled up inside of me. I wanted to do it again. I took a step forward to where Jacob had retreated and looked up at him.

The expression on his face burst my internal bubble of happiness. He didn't look happy. He looked horrified.

'Jake?' My voice was cracked with the unhappiness of seeing him like this. 'What's the matter?'

He looked up at the lightening sky.

'I'd better get you back home. Your mom and dad will be worried.' He turned around and began to stride purposefully in the direction of the little cottage I lived in with my family.

After a few seconds, he realised I wasn't following behind him. I was frozen to the spot when he turned. He let out another big sigh and came back to me.

'Nessie, we shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have let you, I-'

'Of course we should, Jake. What are you talking about? We love each other, we just said it!' I found myself almost shouting the words at him, willing him to understand.

Jacob just shook his head sadly.

'Renesmee, you're only a child. And I do love you, so much, but we have to wait. Ok? I don't think you get how much your dad is gonna kill me for this…'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

'I am NOT a child, Jacob! I will be a fully grown adult in two years, why don't you understand that? And I can't believe all you're thinking about is my _father _at a time like this! Who cares what he thinks? He doesn't rule my life; I can do whatever I want!' I felt the tears bubbling behind my eyes. One of the bad things about being half human, I could cry. Not that I did very often, it usually took a lot for that to happen.

Jake's face still held a slight look of horror, but it had mostly been replaced by sureness.

'I know you're not a child, Ness. But look, can we please talk about this another time? I _really _need to get you home. And then I have to sleep.' I noticed as he spoke that he actually did look pretty tired. I smiled to myself as I thought about how I was the one who had kept him out all night. Even if it wasn't in the way I wanted. 'But listen, your parents love you. They care for you. And as much as I want them to be wrong about this, they're right, we have to wait. Let's go.' The sad way he spoke the words made me feel worse, now I had made Jacob upset? Oh God. I just couldn't do anything right, could I!

Not waiting for him to lead the way, I dashed off towards the cottage, my vampire speed letting me arrive in it's surrounding forest in only a matter of minutes.


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I don't know if you picked up on it, but I made Ness and Jake's relationship have some little similarities to Edward and Bella's before B.D., but it's still different because in my mind, Nessie is totally different to Bella personality wise. **

**This one's from Bella's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy… **

**Ooh, P.S. Sorry if the next chapter takes a little while, I haven't started it yet but have patience chums!! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Ignorance is bliss

'I love you so much.' Edward murmured into my ear.

Even after all this time the sound of his velvet voice, rough and quiet, so close to me forced an electric jolt of pleasure to shoot through my body. I felt his fragrant breath against my neck as I responded.

'I love you too.' My voice was just as hoarse as his – well, as horse as a vampire's voice could get that is.

I turned my head and searched for his lips with mine. They immediately found their destination, Edward hearing at once the desire spoken in my mind.

I had long since perfected my useful ability to share my thoughts with Edward when I wanted to. But, to his dismay and my shameless joy, I could shut him out just as easily.

'You would have thought I would have got used to this by now.' Edward breathed in my scent, trailing his lips tantalizingly along my collar bones. My head tipped back instinctively, giving him access to as much flesh as I possibly could.

'Got used to what? My thoughts?' Even when he could hear me think I still preferred to speak out loud. I smiled and let my current pleasure overtake my mind completely for a moment. I felt like I would drown in the contact between us, in the delicious friction between our bodies. Edward groaned and slammed his lips back onto mine desperately, hearing exactly what I wanted him to, and resisting the temptation about as well as I was – not at all.

We kissed dizzyingly for a while, not needing to break apart for annoying human necessities like air.

Edward eventually, with what looked, felt and sounded like a colossal effort, dragged his mouth away from mine and pulled back slightly so that his face hovered above me. I looked into his deep, fiery golden eyes that mine now matched. They were so beautiful.

'No. Not the thoughts.' He continued the conversation as if there had been no interruption, only his accelerated breathing indicated that we had stopped talking at all. 'Although I don't think I'm quite used to that yet either now you mention it.' He paused, the flames in his eyes leaping higher still. 'What I meant was this. You. You still dazzle me as much as you did when we first met. More, even.' He ran his hand over the length of my body. I let out a soft whimper. 'See what I mean? You've been like me for almost five years and-'

He broke off. Whether it was because he was lost for words, which didn't seem likely, or it was the thought that floated into my mind as he spoke. I was sure it was the latter. I was thinking of my first night as a vampire, nearly five years ago. I knew exactly what Edward meant, even now, years on, every time felt like the first.

He couldn't stay away any longer. His face was glued to mine again. I laughed internally at the control my mind had over him. He nodded in agreement and released a low gravely moan, not breaking away as he heard the thought enter my mind.

His lips travelled up and down my body, kissing and touching every inch of skin he could reach. My fingers ruffled his bronze hair and scraped up and down his hard, smooth back muscles. It was bliss. I wondered if vampires could pass out from sheer happiness. Our combined breathing was quick and uneven. The great expanses of my vampire brain were focussed only on Edward. His heavenly touch. His movements. The feel of him under my fingertips and my lips and my tongue. His noises.

Eventually, a very small part of my brain broke away from my husband and noticed the sun coming up slowly out of the window of our little cottage bedroom, glittering on the tiny ocean that was a reminder of our honeymoon, my human life.

Edward either didn't notice the daylight filtering through the glass or he didn't care. He continued his pleasurable task as if his life depended on it. I was _not _complaining.

But suddenly, his body was a statue against mine. His lips broke their connection with my skin as his head snapped around so that he was staring out of the window. I felt my shield snap up around my mind again, keeping Edward, and possible danger, out.

'What's the matter?'

Edward's body rolled away from mine in the huge white bed. Instantly I felt empty and, although it was technically impossible, cold without him touching me. And then he was upright, pulling on a loose pair of jeans in one swift move. He turned his head to look at me.

'Jacob and Nessie.'

I instantly relaxed, a sigh of relief shooting out of my mouth. Only Jake and Renesmee, what an overreaction.

'So…?' I questioned. Yes, Edward was known for his slight tendency to over-dramatize situations, and I was fully aware that, with their super-hearing, Jake and Ness probably could hear our every move. If they were listening, which I would be prepared to bet my entire Alice-inspired wardrobe they weren't. So surely, that couldn't be the reason for the pained look on Edward's beautiful face.

It took him a long time to answer. I recognised the expression on his face though. It was the exact same one he wore when human males had indecent thoughts about me, and more recently, Renesmee. This made me worry slightly, what could he be hearing? Oh God, what was Jacob thinking? It couldn't be Nessie, could it?

'Nothing.' He finally muttered infuriatingly, turning away again. His silhouette against the brightening window was extraordinarily tempting. I loved his hair when it was messed up like that. And he still hadn't put on a shirt. It took bundles of self control to keep my mind on task. Nothing? Yeh right.

He didn't fool me for a second. I leapt out of bed and walked over to where Edward stood. I reached my arms around his bare waist and kissed the back of his smooth, muscular shoulder softly. He still didn't move. I sighed internally, this was ridiculous. I had been a vampire for close to five years and, although he was definitely getting better, Edward was clearly finding the habit of keeping things from me to spare my feelings hard to kick.

'Tell me what's wrong, Edward.' I said it softly, but there was a definite air of command about my tone. I had learnt it from Edward himself.

At my words, he swivelled in my arms to face me. I could still see the horrified look behind his clear mask. What could he have heard? Maybe I was the one _under _reacting, were Nessie and Jake coming to warn us about something? Maybe Alice had sent them. Were the Volturi on their way? They could be already here. What were we going to do?! At least I would be able to fight this time. Although I was still nowhere near at the standard of the rest of them. And I would need to protect Renesmee; no way was she having any part of this. Maybe this is what was going through Edward's mind when I was still human and then a newborn. For once, I knew exactly how he felt.

Or it could be trouble with the pack. Surely not, not with Jacob so close to the Cullens. But he and Sam could have fallen out again; it had been known to happen. But in that case most of the wolves would take sides with us, wouldn't they? Wasn't it against their rules to put Nessie in danger, being Jake's imprint. But if they were in a different pack, the rules probably wouldn't apply, would they?

But if Nessie and Jake were coming to warn us, I thought as I felt my panic and tension rising, where were they? Why weren't they here yet? Both of them could run so fast they were almost invisible to the human eye – so if they had been close enough for Edward to hear their thoughts a couple of minutes ago, wouldn't they be here already?

My only explanation was that they weren't in any kind of rush. But then why was Edward acting like this?

I felt rather than heard him sigh, sweet breath drifting over my face.

'Jacob and Renesmee-' He was searching for words. I narrowed my eyes, urging him to continue. 'They, well-'

This was driving me insane.

'What, Edward?!' I snapped. I found myself almost growling in impatience.

'Kissed.'

There was a moment of silence where I was literally too stunned to speak. _That_ is what made Edward look like something terrible had happened? Dear Lord. I wondered if there was vampire therapy I could send him to. I bit back a laugh.

They kissed all the time; Edward didn't usually show that much objection. Jake kissed her on the cheek almost every time he came and went from the house.

He stared at me intently to gauge my reaction. He must have noticed my poorly concealed laugh I was trying to reign in.

'Why are you laughing?' He now looked confused to add to his previous horrified grimace. The smooth emotionless mask had fallen away completely.

'Well,' I began, speaking slowly as if I was explaining something to a very young child. 'Jake kisses Renesmee all the time.' I shrugged. Shock flitted onto his face and he involuntarily stepped back from me. I hastily wrenched the shield from my mind and played back a memory of the morning before when Jacob had pecked Renesmee on the cheek before leaving for a patrol.

Edward's head shook sadly. I allowed my mind to close again.

'Not like that.' He hissed through his teeth.

It suddenly all fell into place. I suddenly understood Edward's reaction.

'They…made out?' I asked without thinking. The surprise prevented me from editing my thoughts before they fell out of my mouth. It was a very human trait which I still, annoyingly, appeared to possess sometimes. Edward almost flinched at my phrasing and nodded.

'How could Jacob do that?! He promised he would wait till she's fully grown, he still has another two years to wait! And I trusted him! He said he didn't even think of her like that yet! You heard him! Has he been planning it? Why didn't you tell me?'

I couldn't believe it. I had managed to forgive Jacob for imprinting on Renesmee over time; after all it wasn't his fault. Not that I cared much about technicalities at first. And this was how he repaid me! He was supposed to be my best friend, what was he playing at, Renesmee was still a child! Carlisle only estimated her physical and mental age at around fifteen, she was still a child.

I looked up at Edward, wondering why he hadn't agreed with me about Jacob yet. Even after five years, however close they had become, Edward still loved it when he had an opportunity to be annoyed at 'the dog'. I was usually the one who didn't agree with the anger.

The tortured look remained on his features. He slowly shook his head.

'It wasn't him. It was her.' The words appeared to cause him actual pain.

'What?!' I screeched. No way.

Edward just shrugged.

'Come on Bella, you know what she's like. Once she decides something, there's no talking her out of it. She gets it from you. Jacob had no chance.' The statement stopped me in my tracks. I knew what he meant. She also got that quality from Edward, and having a double dose of it made her pretty difficult to budge. But still, she couldn't have known what she was doing! The thought was preposterous!

'She knew exactly what she was doing.' Edward's voice broke through my bubble of thought. I started, wondering if I had left my mind open. Nope, it was still as firmly protected as ever.

'How did you- ?'

Edward allowed himself a small smile.

'You know I can read your face just as well as your mind. Remember, I've had a lot of practice.'

I let out a huff of annoyance. 'Don't worry though, love. You haven't lost your amazing ability to constantly surprise me.'

Just at that moment, a noise interrupted our words. Both my head and Edward's snapped around to face the window. They were nearly here. Well, Renesmee was, Jacob was lagging behind.


End file.
